<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You for Loving Me by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911308">Thank You for Loving Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had a rough day at work and just wants to spend some time with his boyfriend. Harley has another idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You for Loving Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/enzhe/gifts">enzhe</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter Parker had a very bad week. All week he was dealing with working on other projects and he barely got to see Harley at work. Harley was running errands for Pepper all day and that meant Peter had to deal with working the intern floors on his own since Tony wanted them to experience working with the interns. Peter was annoyed by all of them except Miles who was like a son to Peter but only Miles was the exception because Miles was also Peter’s personal intern. His fellow Spider-Man. Harley had been there every night though to take care of his boyfriend. He let him complain about his day without complaining about his complaining or his ranting and rambling which face it, Peter was known to ramble since he was a teen. Peter had gotten home after thinking about this and saw Harley and all he could think about was how amazing his boyfriend was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve you,” Peter said as he looked at his boyfriend. Harley was laying down on the bed reading a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened today?” Harley asked as he set the book down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in the lab thinking about the week I have had and how you were by my side no matter what,” Peter said. Harley smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve the world,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he went to go take a shower but stopped looking at his boyfriend who had now picked up the book he was reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to take a shower so you should probably join me. It’ll save water,” Peter said with a smirk. Harley looked at his boyfriend and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Harley asked. Peter looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took a shower before I got home?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Harley said. Peter groaned as he went into the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom, Harley snuck out to the living room and made sure everything was set up for when Peter got out of the shower. Once he was sure everything was ready he went and waited on the bed for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom. Peter came out looking at Harley who was still reading. Harley looked up with a smile. He set down his book as he grabbed a bandana from his nightstand. Peter looked at his boyfriend confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do this time?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to promise not to take off the bandana until I tell you too,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Peter started but Harley gave him the look. Peter nodded as his boyfriend put the bandana over his eyes. Harley started leading him into the living room and left him on the couch. Harley had been gone for a while so Peter decided to peek. When he did he saw Harley turning on a camera and looked at the flower petals. He pulled off the bandana and called out to Harley. Harley turned smiling before he saw the bandana in Peter’s hand instead of on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you promised…” Harley started as Peter rolled his eyes as he went to stand up but Harley looked at him. Peter put back on the bandana to appease his boyfriend.  Harley moved over and took off the bandana. “You already saw everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Peter said. Harley smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” Harley said as he kissed Peter. Peter went to pull Harley on his lap but Harley pulled away. Peter looked at him confused as he tilted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley?” Peter asked when Harley looked at Peter again as if he had something to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to ask this. May told me my speech was too much but Tony said it was just right but I don’t want to say something that is just right or too much because you are the best person in the world,” Harley said. Peter looked at his boyfriend confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter Parker when I first started dating you I was scared of dating. I was absolutely terrified by the idea. I thought you would leave me at first but then you didn’t and I didn’t know what to do because everyone I loved left me. My dad, my mom, Tony, my sister, they all left me to deal with the world, but you have been by my side as a friend and then as a lover when things got serious. You promised to stay by my side no matter the situation and I couldn’t get through the day without you,” Harley told him. Peter went to say something but Harley held up his hand. “Let me finish.” Peter nodded. “I have fallen so much in love with you and I don’t know if two years of dating and four years of friendship before that is too early to ask this question but I feel like I need to ask it so, Peter Parker will you marry me?” Harley pulled out a ring as he asked the question. Peter seemed shocked by the question. He looked around the room and everything made sense. Even Harley not joining him in the shower made sense now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley, you know you didn’t have to ask. I wanted to marry you a year ago but you said we should wait. Nothing has changed since then and nothing would ever stop me from wanting that because you are such an amazing person,” Peter said. Harley seemed surprised for a second before he kissed Peter. Peter smiled at his boyfriend as Harley placed the ring on his finger. Harley went and turned off the camera with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May wanted me to take a video for her,” Harley told him. Peter moved next to his boyfriend. He looked at him wanting to kiss him but not knowing if Harley had another surprise for the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling we should kiss,” Peter told Harley. Harley laughed at the other boy as he pulled him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good feeling or a bad feeling?” Harley asked. Peter smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good feeling, Harls,” Peter said. Harley pulled his boyfriend close as he kissed his lips. Peter felt happy to be in his boyfriend’s arms as he kissed him. When they finally got to say ‘I do,’ Peter knew he was one of the luckiest men in the world and he was with one of the most amazing people who loved Peter for Peter. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for joining the Parkner Pals group: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>